


The Lover's Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Stargazing, set during the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Satine and Obi-Wan spend an evening stargazing on Mandalore.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	The Lover's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessiete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiete/gifts).



The rooftop hovers far enough above the bulk of the city that she can see the stars, so long as she remembers not to look down. They are as familiar to her, in any season, as the syllables of her own name; sometimes at night, she traces their patterns on the ceiling of her chamber with no hesitation at all.

It is a comfort to see them nonetheless.

He stands close enough that she can feel the warmth of his shoulder against hers, like a bridge across the inches between them. As children, they had spent more nights than she can count with their eyes to the stars, looking away from one another so fixedly that they might as well have just stared. They had made their own constellations and argued furiously over the names.

Some nights, as she determinedly refuses to trace those as well, she wonders if he remembers their shapes. 

But then, most nights he sees different stars than she.

“What of this one?” he asks quietly, the cadence of his voice like a peace offering as he picks another star at random from the sky. “Which, if any, does this one belong to?”

For the briefest of moments she wavers between fiction and truth, between the stars of her people and the stars of a year long past, and does not know which name to give him. She looks down at the spread of lights below, another set of constellations in the night, and knows that if she turns her eyes to the sky once more they will be blinded by the glow. It doesn’t matter; in her mind’s eye, she can trace two blazing hands as they reach across the sky, only to fall just short of touch.

As a girl, she had told herself that if she looked long enough, perhaps they might meet.

Now she knows the truth.

“It belongs to the Lover’s Kiss,” she says, and takes in the lights of Sundari and the whisper of his shoulder next to hers, a breath and a galaxy away.


End file.
